It's Hot Winter, It's Cold Summer
by Snowflake A. Frost
Summary: Elsa lived an ordinary life with her sister Anna. Books and Music is what she only befriend, including Anna of course. College life will turn her world upside-down when Jack Frost, a Ice-Hockey player at the Arendelle University known for his handsomeness and his troublesome antics, make a grand entrance to her life (I mean literally!). Disney and Dreamwork's Cross-overs. Modern AU


The sun starts to peek at the vast horizon of the Northern Mountains. Its bright yellow-orange light made its way, crawling down towards a small town, more like an isolated village. Birds start chirping and some sings melodious songs of nature, breaking the silence that was once held by the night. The ocean waves splashes at the shore of the fjord and into its wooden docks, creating a constant beat to once ear. People start to open their wooden windows, allowing the late-summer sun to creep in all corners of their house. Cold wind swirled on the open space, leaving townsmen' shiver escape through their lazy mouth. Little by little, they fill the open square, making their way toward small stores that keep the basic of their living. Some rushed to the small chapel for the early mass. Some just made their time pass as they enjoy swimming at the cold waters of their beach, enjoying the view of the sun rising at the greens from afar. Students wake-up early this time for the school days has just begun. Just some ordinary day, they called it.

The alarm starts ringing so loud just at the time it ticks 6 o'clock in the morning. The cream white blonde hair girl lazily pushes its button to stop its ear-piercing sound. She sits up from her messy bed. Her hair was tangled at different angles. She can still taste the strong alcohol in her mouth from what she had drunk last night. She hasn't open her eyes yet, a smile forms in her lips as she recollects the events that ended up until late midnight, her first night-out party. Elsa's sleepy eyes opened and turn her gaze at the clock in her bedside table.

"Oh no! I'll be so late!" Elsa said in panic.

She snaps, quickly standing out of her bed. Elsa felt dizzy in her head. She grasp at the nearest chair beside her bed. Closing her eyes shut, she cursed herself for drinking that glass of alcohol, her barely known so-called friend, gave to her. The first taste of alcohol in her entire life. Still not moving from her position, she slowly opens her eyes.

After a minute or two, she gained her balance and tries to compose herself once again. Now she feels like her stomach was burning, more like boiling from the insides. Her face turned to the slightest shade of pale green. Realizing the feeling, she hurries herself to the bathroom. Elsa throws-up with nothing other than the liquid substance that taste bitter in her mouth. The unpleasant smell and taste that remained in her mouth makes her stomach churn for more and ready for another turn. But before that happens, she quickly turns the faucet on and washes her mouth, sticking her tongue out against the running water. She hurries herself down to the shower after remembering that this is her first day of her College life.

Elsa quickly draws her school uniform out of the wooden closet. A white collared undershirt matched with a black tie underneath the dark blue long sleeve coat with white linings embedded, paired with a black mini-skirt. Elsa's slim body frame perfectly fit in her uniform. She braids her hair in her usual style. After seeing herself fully in the mirror attached to her closet, she nods and smiles to herself for the satisfaction.

Packing her things up, Elsa leave the house locked. While she's walking down the sidewalk heading to the university not so far from her house, her phone beeps from the pocket of her coat. She taps the screen to unlock her phone. A text message was received. Elsa taps the notification that pop-up. It was from her sister Anna.

Sender: Anna

Good morning, Elsie! Wish you good luck for today! Heard 'bout the cool boys there, careful not to fall though I think it's the opposite way around.

Lots of love. 3 3 3

Elsa taps her phone to reply to her sister.

To: Anna

Ha ha ha, Very funny. But thanks sis. And good luck there too. Uhhm... Say hi to Auntie and Punzie for me.

XOXO

Message sent.

Elsa chuckles to herself while replying to her teasing sister. She puts her phone inside her bag.

FLASHBACK

Elsa and Anna were sent to Corona by their parents when Elsa was about 8 years old, as she could remember. Their parents who owns half of the business in the whole Arendelle, were threaten by their business rivals, which made them decide to put the safety of their daughters first, leaving no choice but to leave both of the girls to their aunt in Corona. Anna was in high school now at the Corona University. Their father had decided that once they got to college, they would transfer to their homeland Uni. It doesn't mean that Corona U was not good enough for them, it's just that their father would like the people of Arendelle to know better about their daughters, who will be the Heir to their riches and the responsibility of running the business their great grandfather had establish a long time ago. Besides, those who threaten their family before finally gave-up, ended when their business was fully terminated.

Elsa was now right in front of the stairs up to the infamous University. Stairs, hundred-step stairs.

She sighed at the sight. Students were racing up to the top. Others were pushing through others who were walking clumsily. How rude. She's still standing at her spot, not willing to take a step. Students came from her back, brushing past her side. Elsa was stepping up now. Elsa's feet trips over the step, gladly she hangs on the side railings. She curses herself for not paying attention to her steps. After a while, she made it to the top. The steps worth the view from the top, the city of Arendelle are visible from her spot. She can still spot her house down afar.

Walking at the open ground, she saw a group of 3 boys heading to her direction. Still far. She looks at them. They were kind of joking around to some students they approach. Elsa was looking at them, admiring the one with an odd color of hair. His grayish white tousle hair waved at the gust of summer air.

Elsa's phone beep. She pause her pace, looking for the phone inside her bag. The white haired boy was not even paying attention to his steps. Looking away to the side, not wanting to listen to the silly jokes his friends were putting on him. The boy only snaps to reality when he trip-over someone on his front. Her head swung up to the one who had hit her. Accidentally, their lips brushed each other. Elsa blush furiously.

"Hey! Watch your steps miss!" The boy snaps her out of her thoughts. His eyes were threatening. He doesn't even recognize that their lips had touch. He was on a deep thought before that happens. Elsa leaned her to her back, away from the boy.

"I...Uhhm... I'm sorry!" Elsa stammers.

They were exchanging gaze. His friend from his side grabs Elsa's hand, leaned down and kisses the back of her palm. Elsa pulled her hand right away. She blushed.

"Hi! I'm Kristoff. Kristoffer Bjorgman." He said while smiling.

"Hi! Hiccup is the name. Hiccup Haddock." Said the other while gesturing his hand for a shake.

Elsa accepted the friendly approach.

"Elsa. Elsa Summers."

"Are you kidding me?! Elsa Summers? The daughter of the Business tycoon Elias Summers?" Hiccup eyes widen in disbelief and surprise.

"Uhh... Yes. Why, is there a problem?" Elsa gulps the lump in her throat.

"No. Not really. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elsa." Hiccup grins to her.

"Your family owns Arendelle's biggest skating rink, right?" Kristoff raised his brows while asking.

"Uhh... Yes, indeed." Elsa replied firmly.

"Could we visit there sometimes? You know, for practice. We play ice hockey, if you didn't know"

"Oh...Really? Sure, I'll give you a gate pass if we meet again"

She took a glimpse of the white hair guy. Still in thought about the incident before.

Kristoff hit the guy in his chest with his elbow.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce yourself to this beautiful young lady here?" Kristoff teased him.

"Pssh." He rolled his eyes with annoyance on his face.

"Hey, be nice to her! She'll let us go to their ice rink!" Kristoff said to him.

"By the way, this is our friend Jack Frost." Hiccup introduces.

"You're so cold Mr. Frosty! Why, what happened? Did Toothy have a rough time with you?" Kristoff teased him, not even care for the fact that Elsa stands dumb-founded on their front.

"Uhh... I think I should go. It's nice meeting you though." Elsa excuses herself.

"Yeah, sure... See you around then." Hiccup answers.

She starts to walk towards the information board. She could still hear the laughter of the group she had left. Elsa enrolled to a business course, Bachelor of Science in Accountancy to be exact. She scans her finger through the sheets of paper hanging at the board, searching for her name and the corresponding room where she should fill in. Luckily, it was sort alphabetically.

Shaw, Catherine- Room 2, Annex Bldg.

Sky, Vince - Room 5, Annex Bldg.

Somerville, Annie - Room 7, Rave Bldg.

Summers, Elsa - Room 1, Annex Bldg.

Elsa heads towards the building designated for her course. She smiles proudly at the fact that she passed the entrance exam and that she goes to Section 1, the brainy group.

The bell rings, informing the students that the class will soon start. Elsa fastens her pace. After awhile, she found her room. Standing in front of the door, she sighs heavily. She slowly enters the room, gazing to the other students inside the class, her classmates. Her gaze stop at the presence of the white-hair boy she met before. Her mind shifted to the thought of the incident that happens.

"Why is he in here?" Elsa thought to herself. She blushed right away when Jack saw her staring at him. Their eyes only meet for a split of seconds before pulling their gaze from one another. She finds her way to a vacant chair and settles her bag down. Elsa leaned her back at the chair while waiting for the teacher. She couldn't erase the thought that he still in the room, chatting with the other students.


End file.
